Talk:Dark Reign
Can someone update this? Nobody's added any new info since May, and I haven't read any Dark Reign so I can't add it myself. --Telos 09:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Comics? Can someone please add some comics on this? In order? I only own the ones from Wolverine Origins, Dark Wolverine, and three issues from The Amazing Spider-Man. J. A. R. Head 17:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Light Reign I've been getting annoyed about this for a while so I'll just vent right here. And although if you are reading this it means you are on a Wiki probably looking this stuff up in the first place, I feel like I should say SPOILER ALERT anyway because that's whats coming. Dark Reign was not dark. Nothing that bad happened. The most successful thing that the Dark Avengers managed to do was to take control of the United States. Now granted, that is something of an achievement, but they did not manage to do anything with it. As far as I can tell, the Dark Avengers led by Norman Osborn are supposed to represent the most sinister looming threat to the good people of the Marvel Universe. Spiderman alone managed to outmaneuver Osborn. Deadpool stole his money after really humiliating the Thunderbolts. The X-Men are forced off of the continental US but claim they wanted their own island anyway. Warmachine stole back his body. Dark Spiderman spends his time fighting mostly drug dealers and the other members of his team. Maybe worst of all the Young Avengers beat the (Dark) Young Avengers and the Dark Avengers combined. Now I get that people like it when the good guys win, but given this giant list of constant defeat and humiliation at the hands of soloing heroes and B-Teams, is there really any question that when the Dark Avengers square off against the best the good guys have to offer what the outcome will be? If the Dark Avengers cannot beat the Young Avengers with help, what point is there to having them fight the real Avengers? Hussarlance 23:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC)Hussarlance :The X-Men never wanted to move to an island, they were pushed to it and had it as a backup plan (something they came up with after being pushed to the west coast and near extinction), never mind the Dark X-Men torturing mutants in the Omega Machine. There was also Ronin/Hawkeye being captured (after being driven to the point of nearly killing Osborn, something brought on by Bullseye taking the Hawkeye identity, and something he was adamantly against doing up to that point), Iron Man was driven into hiding and was forced to wipe his own mind to protect his secrets from Osborn, Sentry was driven from sort of insane to downright evil, the Thunderbolts were turned from an attempt at redeeming villains to a group of killers (well...killers and a few who were after their own interests), SHIELD was dismantled and replaced with a group that was full of former criminals (and a few ex-SHIELD agents) and were responsible for all kinds of horrors, the Initiative was turned from a training ground for heroes into a place for villains to gather (and the Shadow Initiative from a black ops unit into cannon fodder), and yes, Rhodes got his body back, but that was after being hunted to the ends of the Earth (literally) and nearly being killed several times. The Young Avengers thing you're right about (though it was only a couple of Dark Avengers and the very untrained Young Masters, and the fight was fairly close). It was far from light, and most of the turn arounds to these events didn't happen until after Siege (Siege, the event that ended Dark Reign that saw Osborn and his forces launch a massive assault on US soil, and saw the destruction of Asgard, something that had never been done by an earthly force before then). :--GrnMarvl14 02:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC)